So Does This Mean I Can Stay?
by AriaGrill
Summary: Request, Peter Parker X Reader: They (Peter and the reader) both sneak out and do heroic things but get caught by Tony.


"Ready to go, [Y/N]?" You and Peter were standing atop of your apartment building, getting ready to kick ass and chew gum, and you were all out of gum. Seriously, you were all out. You made a mental note to remind him to stop at the store to get more.

You see, Peter Parker has been your best friend since third grade. You two have always been close, You were even on the field trip where he got his powers. It wouldn't be a year later until you found out he was Spider-man before the huge mess with the Avengers fighting. You were in fact, the first to know about his powers.

In turn, he was the first to know about your strength and healing abilities, you soon became his go to person to healing. Not to mention you were pretty good at fighting, and after he became Tony Starks lackey, you joined him. Stark soon found out about this, and forbid him from "crime fighting with a civilian". Peter informed you of this, but you were too stubborn to care what some rich alcoholic had to say. So, you continued on as a crime fighting duo, but in secret this time. Always having an alibi should someone ask where you were.

"Ready, Pete!" You put your mask and wrap your arms around his neck.

"Better hold on tight, spider-monkey."

"Oh god..." You chuckle as you hold onto him tightly as he swung off the roof.

Peter had decided to call it a night after you "accidentally" shattered a guys jaw from punching him too hard. You suspected he knew it was intentional because he knew that you knew your own strength. The Web clad hero was walking beside you with his suit in his backpack, and you had a VS Pink duffle bag that has yours. You managed to get your gum, and the two of you bought some Slurpees and nachos at the White Hen. Peter walked you both were enjoying your treats.

"...And he's like 'give me your wallet lady' and I'm you know, playing all helpless but still resisting. So when he comes near me, I throw him so hard he ends up crashing into the police station two blocks down." You finish telling the story to him about the time a man tried to mug you and you taught him to never go after "helpless" girls again.

"Oh my god, [y/n], did you..?" Peter asked, sounding genuinely worried for the scumbags life and safety. Damn why did he have to be so wide eyed and precious.

"I mean, hes not dead," you paused for a moment. "I kinda broke his spine and paralyzed him," Peter glares at you, and you throw your hands up defensively. "I've been keeping tabs on him! He's making great progress in his prison physical therapy. Might even be able to run and mug more people one day." You smiled innocently at him but he shook his head and shoved a naco in his mouth and looked forward again.

A few minutes later and he seemed to have put it out of his mind, and he was back to telling you funny stories of his Uncle Ben. The two of you were laughing so hard you didn't notice a well dressed and clean cut man come out from behind you.

The two of you turned after you heard someone clear their voice.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter Crocked out.

"Tony Stark!" You said in awe of the man in front of you, briefly forgetting that the two knew each other very well, and he was being a dick about your situation in the first place. "Stark." You growled.

"Hey kids, having fun?" Iron Butt asked, leering at Peter.

"Actually, yes," you gave the alcoholic a fake smile. "And I really don't care what you, or anyone has to say about it." He ignored you and turned to Peter.

"What the hell did I tell you about putting civilians in danger!" He yelled. Peter tried to defend himself and soon turned into a shouting match. You tuned out in a blind rage and couldn't take it anymore. You punched a hole in the brick wall next you, and looking threw the hole as it crumbled. Leaving a confused and slightly scared family looking up from their dinner at the three of you. You covered your mouth with both hands in shock.

Peter held his breath in fear of the outcome, and Stark stared in shock, jaw gaping open. He snapped out of it almost immediately and regained his composure. He turned to the family behind the now brick window and addressed the family. "Don't worry, I'll send a check in the mail." With that, he turned away from you two and started walking away.

"So does this mean I can stay!" you called out after him.

"Think so." Peter chuckled and you smiled widely and practically skipped home.

"What the fuck just happened!" One of the members from the family behind what used to be the wall shouted to the rest of her family, only getting confused shrugs and glances as a response.


End file.
